El Sensual y Seductor Arte de Cocinar
by NorixBlack
Summary: Que lo besaran sin su consentimiento pasaba, que lo besara Potter, también pasaba, pero ¿que Potter le dijera que sabía a chocolate? De eso nada. Harry y Draco en las cocinas... castigados. SLASH


**DISCLAIMER: Esto es SLASH, así que si no te gusta no lo leas, que aquí nadie obliga a nadie. Por supuesto nada de esto me pertenece y solo escribo para divertirme. **

**Reviews por favor!**

**CASTIGADOS**

_Di lo que piensas hoy, no esperes a mañana, porque puede que la oportunidad se haya marchado_

Los dos estudiantes que se encontraban de pie frente al escritorio del director soltaron un grito al unísono.

-¡ME NIEGO!

Sus sonrosadas mejillas hervían de furia e indignación, pero ambos sabían que por mucho que protestaran no harían cambiar de opinión al anciano hombre que los observaba atentamente a través de sus gafas de media luna.

Se habían pasado, lo admitían, pero tampoco era para ponerse así; con una bajada de puntos y una reprimenda hubiese sido suficiente.

El problema era que ya ni siquiera eso hacía que se moderasen.

-Señor Malfoy, señor Potter, las cocinas que la profesora McGonnagall y el profesor Snape acaban de reconstruir para ustedes les esperan. Disfruten de su castigo.

Draco y Harry se dirigieron lentamente a la salida, con la ligera esperanza de que antes de cruzar la puerta Dumbledore los haría volver para decirles que no era necesario que hicieran nada, y que ya todo estaba arreglado.

Pero nada sucedió, el director había vuelto su atención a los numerosos papeles que decoraban su mesa, mientras jugueteaba inconscientemente con su pluma de águila.

Al notar que sus dos alumnos abandonaban la estancia suspiró pesadamente; estaba cansado de sus riñas, si no era Harry, era Draco, y si no era Draco, era Harry, pero fuese quien fuese el que había empezado, el resultado final era el de los dos enemigos en su despacho.

Pero esta vez habían llegado demasiado lejos, su múltiple intercambio de maldiciones había provocado que parte de las cocinas en la que los elfos domésticos estaban trabajando se derrumbaran. La magia de los pequeños seres había impedido que nadie resultase herido, pero aún así la irresponsable actitud de los causantes no debía quedar sin sanción, ya que por su culpa todo el servicio se había colapsado.

No, esta vez había ideado un plan que haría que a la fuerza esos dos se llevaran bien, pues ¿no decía ese bonito dicho muggle que del roce nace el cariño? Draco y Harry iban a tener mucho tiempo para rozarse... Su castigo, les había dicho, consistía en cocinar una serie de recetas que se servirían luego en las distintas mesas. Pero había omitido que se pasarían encerrados en las cocinas hasta que aprendiesen a soportarse.

Dumbledore suspiró. Tendría que batallar duramente con Minerva y Severus para que dejasen que los dos muchachos se ausentaran durante al menos... dos semanas. Si en ese tiempo no habían conseguido llevarse bien, entonces era irremediable.

Aunque tenía el ligero presentimiento de que sus temores jamás se harían realidad. Sonrió traviesamente, de vez en cuando tenía unas ideas absolutamente geniales.

_**& & &**_

-¡¿Cómo se atreve es viejo senil! Me ha mandado a mi, ¡a mi! el heredero de la fortuna Malfoy a cocinar como un vulgar siervo ¡Es impensable, inaudito! Deberíamos llamar a la prensa, si se enteraran de que Dumbledore trata así a sus alumnos lo despedirían, lo llevarían a Azkaban...-esbozó una sonrisa maniática- y nosotros no tendríamos que cumplir este absurdo castigo. ¿No dices nada, Potter? Eres el puto chico que vivió, ¿no te importa lo que pueden pensar tus fans si se enteran a lo que has sido rebajado?

El moreno soltó una carcajada mientras aceleraba el paso para alcanzar a su compañero, que en su furia había echado prácticamente a correr.

-Eres un exagerado Malfoy, además, ¿te estás poniendo de mi lado?

El rubio se detuvo en seco, pero Harry siguió caminando, alerta por si al Slytherin le daba por atacarlo por la espalda.

-¡No te confundas Potter! Me alío contigo para destruir a Dumbledore, la mayor aberración de este planeta.

-Ay cállate, cocinar no es tan malo, en realidad, es divertido –dijo antes de doblar una esquina y desaparecer.

Para cuando Draco llegó allí, ya no había rastro del Gryffindor, por lo que aprovechó el momento de repentina soledad para tranquilizarse. La sobredosis de hormonas hacía que perdiese el autocontrol, del que toda su vida había hecho gala, como cualquier otro chico de su edad.

Había dejado de ser el hombre de hielo, para pasar a ser solamente de acero. Pero había una cosa que lo sacaba totalmente de sus casillas, ya se pudiera controlar o no, y por desgracia, esa cosa tenía nombre y cara: Harry James Potter, una apuesto moreno de deslumbrantes ojos verdes.

Sus peleas en ese último año habían aumentado considerablemente, a veces era simplemente una forma de quitar el estrés que les producían los estudios y la continua presión que ejercían sobre ellos sus respectivos equipos de quidditch, otras, porque sencillamente no se soportaban.

Pero aún así, entre tantas peleas e idas y venidas al despacho del director se había creado una extraña relación entre ellos. Después del sermón correspondiente, cuando ya los dos estaban tranquilos, eran capaces de mantener una conversación civilizada como si fuesen casi amigos.

-¡Ey Malfoy! ¿Ya pensando en escaquearte del castigo? –la voz del moreno lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Estaba tan ensimismado que no se había dado cuenta que había pasado por delante de Potter, que se apoyaba descuidadamente sobre el cuadro del frutero.

Se encogió de hombros, haciendo caso omiso al tono provocativo del Gryffindor y le hizo cosquillas a la pera pintada en el lienzo.

-Oye, me has sorprendido, ¿en verdad has cocinado antes? –preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Ajá.

La pera comenzó a retorcerse hasta convertirse en un brillante pomo verde. Harry lo giró, y atravesó la puerta recién formada para adentrarse en las gigantescas cocinas de la escuela, de un tamaño perfectamente comparable al del Gran Comedor. Pero lo que más destacaba no eran los altos techos, ni las múltiples cacerolas, platos y pucheros que colgaban de todas partes, sino el silencio y la quietud que reinaba en el lugar. Estaban completamente solos, no había ni un mísero elfo doméstico que los pudiese ayudar.

-Menos mal que solo hay que cocinar, llegamos a tener que limpiar todo esto y nos hacemos viejos antes de llegar a la mitad –Draco gruñó a sus espaldas.

-Y ahora, ¿Qué hacemos? –soltó el rubio.

Harry se volvió, interrogándolo con la mirada.

-¿Y a mi que me cuentas?

-¿No eras tu el gran Chef que decía que cocinar era taaaan divertido?

Potter se mordió la lengua para evitar la inminente réplica. Si no quería pasar también el domingo en compañía del estúpido del hurón platinado lo mejor sería callarse y cumplir el castigo lo más pronto posible para que cada uno pudiera volver a irse por su lado.

Echó una rápida mirada a su alrededor, fijándose finalmente en una de las mesas, sobre la que había un trozo de pergamino que, al acercarse, se dio cuenta de que contenía todas las comidas que tenían que preparar, la mayoría de ellas postres. Le echó un vistazo y luego se lo pasó a su compañero.

-Voy a ir cogiendo los cacharros que necesitaremos, tú vete a por los ingredientes.

-¿Y desde cuando eres tú el jefe? –preguntó Malfoy con tono mordaz- Según veo esto se parece bastante a la elaboración de una poción, y tu eres un inútil con ellas, Potter.

Harry suspiró y miró cansado a su rival. Lo último que quería hacer hoy era discutir, suficiente había tenido ya con la mañana.

-¿Pues entonces como lo hacemos, tío listo?

-Yo voy a por los ingredientes y tu a por los cacharros –Harry lo miró confundido y Draco, al repasar mentalmente lo que había dicho rompió a reír.

-Merlín... me duele tanto la cabeza que ya no se ni lo que digo –dijo de nuevo el rubio masajeándose las sienes.

-¿Draco Malfoy reconociendo que comente errores? –dijo Harry divertido, sin dejar de observar al Slytherin que se veía realmente extraño haciendo un gesto tan humano.

-Si lo cuentas, te mato –respondió el otro con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de las sensaciones que sus ágiles dedos transmitían a su cerebro.

El moreno rió y empezó a rebuscar en sus bolsillos hasta sacar dos aplastadas ranas de chocolate.

-Toma. Quizás te ayude a relajarte.

Malfoy abrió los ojos y aceptó el dulce con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Los dos viejos enemigos comieron sus golosinas en silencio, evadiéndose del mundo que los rodeaba y concentrándose tan solo en el dulce sabor del chocolate en su boca.

Draco, hambriento, se empezó a relamer los dedos pringosos una vez se hubo acabado su chocolatina.

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido, Malfoy se lamía los dedos uno a uno, como si fuese la cosa más natural y sobretodo, deliciosa, del mundo. No podía despegar la vista de la escena, estaba asombrado, fascinado... Sin darse cuenta avanzó unos pasos hasta casi tocar el delgado cuerpo del rubio y solo entonces, cuando Draco se dio percató de lo que pasaba, se detuvo.

Malfoy inclinó levemente la cabeza, intentando comprender los movimientos del otro, al notar el calor que desprendía su compañero no pudo evitar jadear, haciéndolo aún más deseable a los ojos del moreno.

_Malfoy está muy bueno..._

Y acortó la distancia que los separaba, acercando sus labios a los del Slytherin, degustando el sabor de la boca del otro. Fue apenas un roce, una simple caricia que hizo que ambos corazones latieran desbocados durante un segundo para luego volver a sus ritmos normales al romperse el contacto entre sus dueños.

-¿Qué diablos te crees que haces, Potter? –preguntó un Draco Malfoy que no terminaba de asimilar lo que acaba de suceder.

-Probarte. Sabes a chocolate, Malfoy –declaró el Gryffindor muy orgulloso, saboreando sus propios labios.

Malfoy notó como la sangre subía a sus mejillas, y no precisamente de vergüenza, si no de coraje. Que lo besaran sin su consentimiento pasaba, que lo besara Potter, también pasaba, pero ¿que Potter le dijera que sabía a chocolate? De eso nada.

-¡Yo no sepo a chocolate! Yo soy veneno, ¿me oyes? Todo yo soy veneno, ¡la única razón por la que ahora sepo a chocolate es por el estúpido dulce que me acabo de comer!

Fue interrumpido por la lengua de Harry sobre su aristocrática mejilla.

-De eso nada, Malfoy. Tu piel también sabe a chocolate.

Fue cuando se separaron cuando se dio completa cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

¡Por los cuatro fundadores, se trataba de su enemigo!

Draco lo miró, alzando elegantemente una ceja y con una furiosa vena palpitándole en la sien.

-Yo... esto... Malfoy... joder...

-Joder no ha sido precisamente lo que has hecho –apuntó el rubio con una media sonrisa.

Harry se pasó nerviosamente las manos por el pelo, desordenándolo aún más.

-¡Es tu culpa! Seguro que alguno de los hechizos que me echaste tenía efectos secundarios y...

-Claro Potter, siempre los demás ¿no? San Potter no tiene nunca la culpa de nada... -saltó la serpiente. El otro le había herido donde más dolía, en el orgullo, y ahora necesitaba contraatacar, picarlo, hacer que volviese a perder los estribos.

-Malfoy, ¿y que quieres que te diga eh? ¿Siento haberte besado? Pues siento haberte besado, perdón por haber manchado tu pálida piel con mi impura lengua, no volverá a suceder, te lo aseguro –Harry, con las mejillas ardiendo se dio la vuelta y se alejó de donde estaba el rubio.

-¡Pues claro que no va a volver a suceder Potter, yo mismo me voy a encargar de eso! –gritó Draco cuando su compañero ya había desaparecido.

Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, pero cuando llegó a la salida comprobó frustrado que la puerta estaba sellada.

¡Se había quedado encerrado en las cocinas! ¡Y para colmo con Potter como compañero!

Reprimió un grito angustiado. Si su padre se enteraba seguro lo desheredaba.

-Como me gustan los sábados –murmuró para si sarcásticamente.

_**& & &**_

-¡PARA! ¡ESTATE QUIETO MALFOY! –Gritó el moreno para hacerse oír entre el ruido.

Draco se detuvo y miró altivamente a su enemigo. Llevaban ya dos horas en las cocinas y no habían adelantado, a su parecer, nada. En el horno había dos bizcochos y un suflé, y varios pucheros contenían las salsas que necesitarían para otros tres platos, pero aún así, les seguían quedando cinco recetas que no habían ni empezado.

-¿Qué pasa ahora, Potter? –preguntó serenamente, mientras frotaba las manos pringosas contra el delantal que el estúpido Gryffindor le había obligado a ponerse.

-Que no tienes ni idea de cocinar, eso pasa –replicó inmediatamente Harry haciendo un movimiento de varita para que algunos de los utensilios de cocina empezaran a lavarse solos.

Ese castigo estaba resultando más pesado que la peor sanción con Snape. Y además le resultaba imposible mirar al rubio a los ojos. Cada vez que lo hacía se sonrojaba, ¿como podía haber sido tan inconsciente para besarlo? Se suponía que había ganado algo de autocontrol durante sus entrenamientos...

-Pues claro que no tengo ni idea de cocinar. Yo nunca he cocinado antes, tengo mejores cosas que hacer -interrumpió Draco- Lo que no entiendo es como tu puedes decir que esto es divertido. Es sucio y pringoso, y te manchas todo y tienes que llevar esta ridícula ropa...

Harry ignoró al ojigris. En todo el rato que llevaban allí no había dejado ni un segundo de suspirar o soltar blasfemias contra todo aquello que le pasase por la mente. Los más perjudicados eran, de momento, Dumbledore y él mismo, malditos unas cincuenta veces, y los elfos domésticos, de los que se había acordado hasta de sus madres.

Haciendo como si Malfoy no existiese continuó amasando fuertemente, ausente a aquello que pasaba a su alrededor.

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Una de las cafeteras había empezado a pitar salvajemente, causando que Draco pegara un bote en el suelo.

-Ocúpate tú, que mira como tengo las manos –señaló Potter, que las tenía llenas de harina. Intentado apartarse el rebelde flequillo de los ojos se pasó una de esas manos por el pelo, tiñendo de blanco las hebras azabaches.

Malfoy, que lo seguía observando, sonrió genuinamente.

Posó, inconscientemente, el dedo índice sobre sus labios, recordando el beso que le había dado antes el león. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Y por que no le había molestado? Había sido el que no reconociese que había sido por voluntad propia lo que le había fastidiado, no el beso en si, como seguro el ojiverde debía de pensar.

Potter era guapo, eso no se lo podía negar nadie, y tenía tan buen cuerpo como él, pero diablos, era Potter, el niño que vivió, el chico dorado, era... morboso.

El odio que en otrora había sentido hacia su compañero hacía mucho que se había esfumado dando paso a... a algo que lo hacía pelearse con el todos los días, a llamar su atención de todas las maneras posibles y más, y ahora a... a besarlo.

Se había vuelto a ensimismar tanto que no se percató de los gritos de Harry, que viendo que no le contestaba se había acercado preocupado.

Tan Gryffindor... Tan sencillamente encantador.

Los ojos de Potter demostraron su turbación, había olvidado el entrenamiento del moreno en la legeremancia y la oclumancia y ahora el sabía de sus... ¿pasiones? ¿Sentimientos?

Chocaron las miradas, verde contra gris, esmeralda contra plata, ambas brillantes, ambas deseosas...

Se besaron ávidamente, sus bocas se juntaron instantáneamente, como si estuvieran predestinadas para hacerlo, como si ya lo hubiesen echo antes. Las lenguas salieron una en busca de la otra, no había timidez en el contacto, solo lujuria, y quizás algo más, aunque en ese momento ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para admitirlo.

Harry desvió la mirada hacia otro lado cuando el beso acabó, pero el rubio le obligó a mirarlo, cogiéndole de la barbilla gentilmente.

Siempre habían estado pendientes el uno del otro. Cuando uno conseguía un mérito el otro estaba allí para amargárselo, siempre buscando su atención y consiguiéndola de la peor de las maneras.

Draco se fijó en el cuerpo del joven hombre que ajeno a sus encantos había cerrado los ojos, como queriendo evitar el sonrojo que invadía todo su perfecto rostro. Sintió deseos de decir en voz alta lo que le pasaba por la mente. Sin importarle el pasado ni el futuro, concentrándose en ese presente que estaba viviendo junto a él.

-¿Que clase de encantamiento me has echado, Harry? Para que yo, educado desde mi nacimiento para no amar, sienta estas extrañas emociones en mi interior –habló con el corazón, pero nada más decirlo se arrepintió.

¿Lo había llamado Harry? ¿Le había insinuado que lo... amaba?

Tragó ruidosamente y echó a correr.

Sintió los rápidos pasos de Potter a sus espaldas y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que se lo tragara la tierra. Finalmente el Gryffindor lo atrapó por un brazo y lo volteó bruscamente.

-¿De que vas, Malfoy?


End file.
